narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanya Kokoro
Background Sanya was born and raised on Kagemanson Island, a location just off the shore of the Land Of Fire. With no intense training on the island, Sanya, like many other kids, grew up with no significant worries. He stayed with his family, living a simple life on a vacationing island. Before to long, however, Sanya was thrown into an aweful world of pain and suffering. His home was attacked by the Ten-Tailed beast, it's purpose, to lash out at the very people who sealed it away into the moon. Most of the people on his island were killed. All in his family but his mother perished during the assault. Naruto Uzumaki sent the best ANBU Black Ops, including himself, to battle the beast. Sealing it away, Sanya was mentally traumatized, and was sent to live with his mother in Konohagakure. Personality Sanya Tends to be a bright and happy person, despite having such trauma at such a young age. People around him who don't know about his past would think that he grew up as happy and simplistic as any other child. During most of his Fanon, he stays positive, looking on the brighter side rather than being consumed by darkness. During the Chunnin Exam Arc, he is quick to show a darker side of him. During the Search for the Hokage arc, he proves that he can be persuasive, and cunning. Appearance Abilities Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT